Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Field of Invention: The xe2x80x9cTrailer Tandem Release Leverage Barxe2x80x9d is applicable to the General Transportation industry and specifically Trucking. Trailers have dual/Tandem axles, that can be moved on trailer models equipped with xe2x80x9csliding tandemsxe2x80x9d. It is necessary to be able to move (slide) the tandem at least every time the trailer is loaded (frequently as twice weekly), to ensure properly balanced vehicle weight. These tandem axles will slide forward and backward along the trailer bottom. This results in a shift or repositioning of the vehicle weight distributed along the weight bearing axles (steering axle, driver axles, and trailer tandem axles). The sliding mechanism is held in place by a system of pins that when in-place bear the entire weight and force of the vehicle. This combined with the fact that the pins can become rusty, and or frozen by undercarriage moisture or spray, creates the necessity for the xe2x80x9cTrailer Tandem Release Leverage Barxe2x80x9d. Frequently, the pins become jammed and virtually impossible for the operator to retract. This invention will give the operator leverage and allow the pins to be retracted with minimal effort and risk of injury from over exertion and strain. This innovation, by providing the operator necessary leverage will serve to reduce road damage and therefore government road repair related to road use by vehicles with improperly balanced weights.
There are Combination Trailers (18 wheelers) that have adjustable Tandem Axles. These Axles are held in-place by a locking pins. These pins bear the weight of the vehicle. Often, due to the extreme forces placed upon this locking mechanism, and or due to the pins becoming rusted tight or frozen the release mechanism becomes jammed. Additionally, the handle to release the locking mechanism is located under the trailer in a position that does not lend the operator much leverage to pull the latch mechanism out. The Trailer Tandem Release Leverage Bar will assist the operator by providing leverage and therefore minimizing the amount of force necessary to pull the pin out for tandem axle adjustment.